Giboulée de Mars
by MildredFeather
Summary: Recueil d'OS du mois de Mars. A l'affiche, Molly et Fleur,Luna et Théodore, Drago, Blaise et enfin Hermione et Rose ! Enjoy :D
1. Un chaudron plein de passion

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 23ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Soupe". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Molly Weasley et Fleur Delacour

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley s'affairait autour de ses fourneaux, plongeant d'immenses poireaux qu'Arthur venait de ramasser dans le jardin dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de faire blanchir ses légumes verts d'une main, elle faisait tournoyer sa baguette de l'autre, épluchant une quantité astronomique de pommes de terre. Elle recevait l'Ordre du Phoenix au complet le soir même. Il lui fallait une grande quantité de breuvage pour restaurer l'ensemble de ses hôtes. Seule dans sa cuisine, elle profitait de ce moment de tranquillité, en écoutant la douce voix de Celestina Moldubec. Elle se dandinait joyeusement, reprenant avec entrain les paroles D'un chaudron plein de passion. Dans cette période de terreur, Molly se délectait de ces rares moments de solitude durant lesquels elle tentait de penser à autre chose que les aiguilles de ses enfants toutes pointées vers la menace " En danger de mort". Elle passait jusque là un bon moment.<p>

C'était avant qu'une jeune femme au visage pâle, aux grand yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux cendrés ne fassent son apparition dans l'antre de Molly. Cette dernière regarda sa futur belle-fille croquer dans un morceau de carotte crue avec agacement. Fleur jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la mixture de Molly et sortit une casserole afin de se préparer un thé.

- Vous écoutez encore cette chanteuse insupportable ? demanda la française, visiblement effarée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez. Elle a une voix de crecelle et les paroles de ses chansons sont ridicules.

Molly tenta d'ignorer les paroles de sa belle-fille, qui critiquait pourtant sa plus grande idole, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa baguette un peu plus fort. Cette petite prétentieuse ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Comme pour illustrer son discours, Fleur se mit à chanter en même temps que l'interprête.

- Tu as ennamouré mon coeur ! Je suis plus la même à l'intérieuuuuuuur !

Molly s'indigna devant les horreurs que déblatérait la fiancée de Bill. En plus de chanter très faux, la jeune fille changeait toutes les paroles.

- Fleur arrête ça tout de suite ! En plus, ce ne sont pas du tout les vraies paroles ! Tu fais de la soupe ! s'écria Molly.

Fleur la dévisagea, puis, le nez en l'air, elle lui dit en désignant le chaudron de potage de Molly et avec cette voix hautaine qu'elle détestait tant:

- Et alors ? Vous en faîtes bien vous aussi.

Séchée, Molly ne sut quoi répondre. Préférant retourner à sa préparation, elle tourna le dos à Fleur. Au moins sa soupe à elle, elle serait bonne.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai un peu galéré avec ce sujet, j'avais plein d'idées différentes, mais rien de très précis, du coup, j'ai commencé un peu au retard. Du coup, voilà ce petit OS sans aucune prétention sur Molly et Fleur. <em>

_J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé trop nul. Si ça vous a plu, pourquoi pas laisser une petite review ..._

_Bisous_

_Mil'_


	2. Des bouts de toi

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 23ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bout". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott

* * *

><p>C'était au début du mois de Mars et déjà, le soleil tentait de percer entre les feuilles des arbres touffus des jardins de Poudlard. Malgré le vent qui persistait et les quelques nuages qui se faisaient discrets dans le ciel bleu, les pensionnaires se réjouissaient de la fin de cet hiver qui avait été si froid et profitaient du grand air, prenant d'assaut le parc et les bords du lac. Comme à son habitude, Théodore Nott s'était réfugié sous les saules, près des Sombrals qu'il passait tant de temps à observer. Malgré l'aspect répugnant de ses bêtes dénuées de chair et au pincement au coeur qu'elles lui faisaient ressentir, Théodore se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ces êtres ailés. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il vienne s'approcher des Sombrals, fixant leurs yeux blancs et vitreux. Alors, il pensait à sa mère. En fait, il pensait perpetuellement à sa mère. A ses yeux bleus outremer, les mêmes que les siens, à ses longs cheveux acajoux, à son parfum et encore plus, à sa voix. Mais quand il voyait les Sombrals, c'était plus fort, ça le prenait au coeur, le broyait à l'intérieur, lui donnait envie de crier sa douleur. Malgré tout ça, il revenait. Encore et encore. Masochiste diraient certains. Peut-être bien. Peut-être bien qu'il était tellement faible qu'il se noyait dans un deuil de plus de dix ans. Peut-être qu'il était condamné à vivre dans le passé, à voir tous les matins dans le miroir, non pas ses propres yeux, mais ceux de sa mère.<p>

Il s'approcha d'un animal, pour lui caresser le flanc, quand un crissement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut une petite jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds emêlés et au regard argenté.

- Bonjour Théodore, murmura-t-elle d'une voix céleste, en le rejoignant, pour caresser le museau du Sombral.

Théodore ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange quand il venait ici. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir. Il avait vu Potter une fois. Il savait que Luna Lovegood nourrissait les bêtes tous les jours. Mais pas à cette heure-là. Pas quand il était là.

- Toi aussi tu les aimes bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en donnant un gros morceau de viande rouge au Sombral qui se pressa de l'avaler. Certains pensent qu'ils portent malheur. C'est faux. Ils sont très intelligents. Ce sont de vrais amis.

Théodore releva la tête à la dernière phrase de Luna. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec elle. Les Sombrals étaient des amis. Ils avaient beau avoir le regard vide, c'était un peu comme s'ils comprenaient. Cette douleur que personne n'avait jamais compris, il la partageait avec eux.

- Tu as perdu qui ? l'interrogea la blonde.

Théodore la dévisagea, étonné par tant d'indélicatesse. Mais dans les yeux bleu-argenté de la jeune fille, il découvrit une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui faisait briller ses yeux. C'était la compassion.

- Ma mère, répondit-il simplement, en soutenant le regard de la jeune fille.

" Moi aussi". Ce fut tout ce qu'elle ajouta. Il la regarda faire le tour de l'enclos en sautillant et nourrir le reste des animaux. Luna l'avait toujours intrigué. Elle semblait naïve, alors qu'en fait, elle était d'une grande clairvoyance. Elle voyait loin. Plus loin que ce que les autres voulaient bien voir. Elle revint jusqu'à lui et s'accouda aux barrières, le fixant des ses grandes prunelles bleues.

- Les autres élèves se moquent de moi parce que je porte des radis aux oreilles, commença-t-elle.

Théodore ne répondit rien. Lui aussi avait ri, à une certaine époque, de l'accoutrement plus ou moins étrange de la bleu et bronze.

- Ils ne comprennent pas. Ma mère adorait les radis. Et moi j'adorais le son qu'elle faisait quand elle croquait dedans. Alors c'est comme si j'avais un bout d'elle. Toujours sur moi.

Le Serpentard comprit que c'était la première fois que Luna se justifiait de cette façon et il fut touché par sa confession. Parce qu'il la comprenait surtout. Tellement.

- J'ai les yeux que ma mère, se confia-t-il à son tour. Chaque fois que je vois mon reflet, je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir. Je me dis qu'elle a laissé un bout d'elle en moi.

- Tu as de la chance, répondit Luna devant le regard étonné de Théodore. Tu n'attraperas jamais de Joncheruine. Ta mère veille sur ton cerveau, repoussant leur malveillance.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, face à la théorie de la Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood serait toujours Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le deuxième OS de cette nuit. J'ai eu un peu plus d'inspiration que pour le précédent. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu un peu plus de temps pour l'étoffer. <em>

_Bisous_

_Mildred_


	3. Du sang sur les mains

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 23ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sang". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Drago Malefoy

Soyez indulgents, c'est mon tout premier drabble.

* * *

><p>Innocent. Voilà ce qu'il est pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Grâce à sa mère. Ils ont fini par l'innocenter. Malgré ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix. Malgré Dumbledore. Malgré Crabbe. Il n'a tué personne. Il n'est pas responsable. Pas aux yeux de la loi. Mais aux siens ? Quand il se réveille la nuit, la peur au ventre, la sueur collant ses cheveux sur ses tempes, il ne voit que sa marque. Drago ne voit que ses mains. Ensanglantées. Alors il pleure, tâchant son oreiller de larmes, comme ses doigts sont tâchés de sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le troisième thème, je me suis essayée au genre drabble avec Drago, je sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne. <em>

_Si vous aimez, laissez une petite review. _

_Bisous_

_Mildred_


	4. La forme du désir

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 23ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Forme". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Blaise Zabini / Ginny Weasley

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini passait le plus clair de son temps à observer les courbes de la gente féminine. Il avait passé tellement de temps à suivre des yeux des roulements de hanche, à pétrir du regard des paires de seins ou à s'étourdir de la longueur de certaines jambes, qu'il en était devenu difficile. Qu'il ne désirait plus. Il y en avait cependant encore une parmi toutes, qui parvenait encore à attirer son attention. Ce n'était pas les formes de Ginny Weasley qui lui plaisait à Blaise, mais plutôt la forme qu'elle réussissait à faire grandir entre ses jambes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Encore un drabble ! Ca va finir par me plaire. Mais celui-là est pas vraiment folichon. <em>

_Laissez quand même une petite review si ça vous plait !_

_Bisous_

_Mil'_


	5. Une vie bruyante

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 23ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cri". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient à J.K Rowling

**Personnages:** Hermione Granger / Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Hermione se disait souvent que les émotions ne sont pas discrètes. Toute sa vie, elle avait poussé des cris. Des cris de joie quand elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Des cris de peur, en montant la première fois sur un balai volant. Des cris de haine contre Malefoy. Des cris de douleur, lorsqu'elle avait été torturée par Lestrange. Des cris du coeur lorsqu'elle avait cru Harry mort. Des cris de victoire, à la chute de Voldemort. Mais le plus beau cri qui fut poussé dans la vie d'Hermione, fut son premier à elle. Rose.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Encore un drabble pour finir cette nuit du FoF ! Je suis très contente d'avoir tenté l'expérience. Peut-être un retour au mois d'avril. <em>

_Laisser une review serait très gentil._

_Bisous_

_Mildred_


End file.
